Garry and Ib life
by anime357girl
Summary: its the 4th time mary has brought them back to the other world to get Ib. but will it work this time. can she actually get them?


I do not own the characters or anything from the game Ib

although i would like to own them but i cant

**Garry and Ibs Life**

"Ib…Ib...Ib wake up please. I need you Ib don't leave me here Ib," Gary yelled as he holds Ib's lifeless body in his arms. "why… why was I not with her. I could of stopped Mary and helped Ib," he thought blaming himself. Suddenly he felt a little movement in his arms.

"g-Garry what happened I-I h-hurt all o-over g-Garry" Ib spoke softly with a hurtful stutter.

"Ib don't talk please. Y-you need to save your energy," spoke Garry as a tear rolled off his face. He picked Ib up princess style and started to walk around the other world they got into some how. This always seemed to happen to them it's the third time this had happened. Since they got out of the first museum when Mary first tried to kill them, and here she is again trying because the fist few times failed.

After a while of wandering around Garry needed a break from carrying Ib. she may be younger than him by a few years but she's not the little girl he first meet that wade almost nothing to him then. "Hey I am going to lay you down now" Garry said to Ib as he gently laid her down on a couch that he found in one of the rooms.

Ib grabbed Garry's shirt and didn't want to let go. "Garry don't leave me here. I don't wanna be alone," she said in her childish way of speaking. Ib has always talked like a kid Garry really didn't mind it because he also had a different way of talking.

Garry patted Ibs head and pulled out a lemon candy and handed it to her. "I wouldn't think of ever leaving you Ib and you know that." Garry has always been there for Ib no matter what it was.

Ib nodded "I know Garry but what if we can't get out of here this time. I'm so scared she got me this time I don't want her to get you too." Ib new he was always there for her but some times she couldn't help but feel that she is holding him back in times like these. The last thing Ib wanted was Garry getting hurt because of her. "Garry I don't want you to leave but if there is no other way for you to get alive with me then I'm asking you to leave me here and save yo..."

"STOP. I will never leave you to die. I love you so don't ever tell me to leave you to save my own life." Garry half yelled at Ib. he would never even think of leaving her to die.

"b-but…"

"no, no buts about it I'm never going to leave you here and that's that," Garry spoke in a firm yet soft voice.

Ib looked at Garry with teary eyes, "oh Garry I'm never going to get you to listen to me am I?"

Garry smiled and nodded at Ib, "nope not when you talk about me leaving you." Ib smiled at him. "shh, I herd something," Garry spoke softly while covering Ibs mouth.

"Iiiib, gaaaarry, where are you?" Mary sang as she pasted the door of the room that Ib and Garry were hiding in. "I just want to play. Please come out I'm really lonely I need some one to play with." Marry looked around passing the door not taking note of it. Garry took his hand off Ibs mouth when he couldn't here mary's foot steps anymore.

"do you feel ok Ib? are you ok enough to run from her?" Garry asked Ib wanting to make sure Ib was ok to be able to get away from Mary.

Ib nodded, "ya I think so. Its going to take a lot more than a stab wound to my arm and a slice in my leg to stop me and you should know that its he 4th time we have been hunted by her." She smiled and started to get up. She wanted to get Garry out of the horrible nightmare that they got stuck in again. Garry peeked out of the door to make sure that Mary had left before they tried to escape again.

"ok cost is clear Ib. I think we can make it out of here soon don't you? It's not like this is our first time in a place like this," Garry said to Ib smiling. Ib smiled back and got all the way up and walked over to Garry. They started to walk down the opposite way Mary was headed. Garry looked at Ib, "its going to be along way back home are you ok? If you feel tired or you if you're in pain tell me and ill carry you."

Ib looked back at Garry, "Garry ill be fine just worry about yourself I'm a tough strong woman I can handle any thing she throws at us." Just as Ib finished her sentence a knife was thrown right past Ibs face. Ib and Garry didn't want to believe it but marry already found them.

"so this is where you have been hiding Ib. I was getting lonely with out you to play with," Mary said in her creepy little kid voice she has always had and most likely will always have. Ib and Garry looked at marry remembering all she had put them through. "what didn't you miss me Ib? cause I missed you, I've been so lonely with out you," marry spoke clearly leaving Garry out of the conversation.

Garry moved in front of Ib, "she's not yours to play with like one of your wicked toys."

Marry smiled at this comment of Garry's. "not mine? Of course she's mine she will always be mine I wont let you have her this time no matter how hard you try to take her from me she will always be mine even if you take her out of here again she will always remember me and she will always be mine I will be hiding in her mind she will never forget me no matter how hard you try there will always be something she sees that will remind her of me," Mary went on a rant and started to run after Ib and Garry. Mary focused her aim on Garry. If she took him out then nothing would stand in the way of her and Ib. Ib smiled at Garry knowing that marry would never be able to catch them or even hit one of them when they have there guard up like this. Marry would have had a better chance hitting one of them with a sneak attack like she did and she missed then so Ib and Garry was sure marry wouldn't be able to hit them

Garry smiled, "look Ib remember that door."

"yes I do Garry it's the way out of this world and back to ours," Ib smiled at Garry and they ran as fast as they could to the door. Ib saw Garry had a hard time opening the door, "come on Garry open the door. Please don't joke at times like this." Ib looked at Garry with a scared look knowing what has happened.

"Ib the door is locked," Garry spoke to Ib in a scared sad voice.

"don't you like my work? I made sure to lock it this time and you have top get through me to get the key," Mary smiled at Ib and Garry and started to laugh.

**this is my first fanfic i made so far and im just getting into it. i hope you like it.**


End file.
